pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 13 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in The Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Now let’s see, where was I? Hmmm, I wonder which way I ought to go… * Cosmo: ‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Now where in the world do you suppose that… * Cosmo: Uh… lose something? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh! Hehe, Oh uhhh… hehe… I- I was… no, no, I- I- I- I mean, I uhh… I was just wondering… * Cosmo: Oh uhh, that’s quite all right! Oh, hrmm, one moment please… Oh! Second chorus… ‘Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why, why you’re a cat! * Cosmo: A Cosmo Fairy. All mimsy were the borogoves… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, wait! Don’t go, please! * Cosmo: Very well. Third chorus… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh no no no… thank you, but- but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go. * Cosmo: Well, that depends on where you want to get to. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, it really doesn’t matter, as long as I g… * Cosmo: Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go! Ah-hmm… and the momeraths outgrabe… Oh, by the way, if you’d really like to know, he went that way. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Who did? * Cosmo: The Bugs Bunny. * Sweet Heart Mouse: He did? * Cosmo: He did what? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Went that way? * Cosmo: Who did? * Sweet Heart Mouse: The Bugs Bunny! * Cosmo: What Bugs Bunny? * Sweet Heart Mouse: But didn’t you just say… I mean… oh dear! * Cosmo: Can you stand on your head? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh! * Cosmo: However, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I’d ask the Tigger. * Sweet Heart Mouse: The Tigger? Uh… no, no, I don’t- I don’t… * Cosmo: Or, there’s the Rabbit. In that direction. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, thank you. I- I think I shall visit him. * Cosmo: Of course, he’s mad too. * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I don’t want to go among mad people! * Cosmo: Oh, you can’t help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha… ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I’m not all there myself…. hahaha… and the momeraths outgrabe… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Goodness. If the people here are like that, I- I must try not to upset them. Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts